Wątek:Avenelie/@comment-5682213-20131230162305/@comment-24699473-20131230194728
Ha, będę miłosierna i postaram się wyczerpująco ocenić b) Strona fikcji: - dużo uczestników. Ogólnie to lubię, jak jest trochę postaci, ale przy 40 postaciach można o kimś zapomnieć, ktoś niczego nie powie w odcinku... No, po prostu trzeba pilnować. I przez to może być trudniej rozwijać jakieś wątki. Przy mniejszej ilości postaci można je znacząca rozbudować, a i mało znaczące postacie mogą się czymś wykazać. Ale widzę, że teraz zostało Ci ich tylko 20, więc chyba jest znacznie łatwiej niż na początku. :) - "Rzecz dzieje się we wszystkich krajach świata." - jak dla mnie to to zdanie jest zbyt wyolbrzymiające, bo u Ciebie jest 38 odcinków, a krajów na świecie na pewno nie ma tak niewiele (jest ich 207). Może się czepiam, ale serio, drażni mnie to zdanie. - "Gospodarzami programu będą nowe zawodniczki - Zoi , Moli oraz Samanta" - zrezygnowałabym z "nowe zawodniczki", bo brzmi to nieco paradoksalnie (gospodarz =/= zawodnik) - nie musisz wszystkich wyrazów z tytułu odcinka pisać z wielkiej litery (chodzi mi o te dłuższe nazwy, jak np. "Kanadyjskie Misie i Liście Klonu") - niektóre linki są pochyłą czcionką, inne nie. Wygląda to nieco nieestetycznie. - nagłówek z ankietami mi się podoba. :3 - radzę nagłówek "Uczestnicy" przemieścić przed ten z odcinkami i KONIECZNIE nie pisać, kto odpadł jako który! A co, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał dowiedzieć się, kto bierze udział i już na starcie sobie zaspoileruje? - takie same uwagi jak powyżej mam co do nagłówka z drużynami. Oprócz tego mógłbyś wstawić obrazki z logami bez tych ramek, będzie to wyglądało lepiej. - pierwsza tabelka wygląda dość dobrze, tylko szkoda, że te niezapełnione miejsca mają kolory drużyn z WTP. Chciałeś sobie przygotować tabelę, żeby musieć tylko edytować kolor i wpisać imię uczestnika? Ok, ale to dziwnie wygląda, że tak ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki wyskakuje zielony i czerwony kolor. Wygląda to trochę nieładnie. - druga tabelka bardziej mi się podoba. :) Jednak nie musiałeś wszystkiego pogrubiać, bo wygląda to tak...grubo. xD Ja pogrubiłabym tylko imię uczestnika albo wcale nie pogrubiała, jak wolisz. - czego mi brakuje: nagówek "Relacje między uczestnikami", jak dla mnie rzecz niezbędna przy takim ogromie postaci. Wiesz, związki, przyjaźnie, wrogie, sojusze. Oczywiście wszystkich przyjaźni i wrogości nie musisz wypisywać, tylko te najbardziej widoczne. Naturalnie nie każę Ci takiego nagłówka robić, zrób jak uważasz. :3 Ogółem: dość dobra stronka, ciekawa i widać że się napracowałeś. Miejscami nieestetyczna. Odcinki: (na podstawie Kanadyjskie Misie i Liście Klonu) - na samym początku epizodu przydałoby się zamieścić link do fikcji oraz który to odcinek. Wiem, że prowadzące mówią, czego to odcinek, jednak porządniejsze wydaje mi się jednak zamieszczenie linku. Jeśli nie wiesz o czym mówię to popatrz na odcinki innych. :P - jak dla mnie lepiej wygląda dwukropek zamiast myślnika ( Zoi - '< '''Zoi: ') - szkoda, że nie ma intra/openingu, ale rozumiem, że dużo uczestników. Ale bez chociażby zapisku "<''intro>" mam wrażenie pustki. - bardzo mało opisów czynności. Przykład: "'Zendaria - 'No, domalujemy mu wąsy ? '''Dakota - '''Czemu nie ? '''Zendaria - '''Czyż nie wygląda pięknie ?" Można oczywiście wywnioskować, co się stało, ale o wiele lepiej wygląda dopisana kursywą czynność. Ja bym zrobiła tak: "'Zendaria - 'No, domalujemy mu wąsy? '''Dakota - '''Czemu nie? ''Dziewczyny domalowały Justinowi wąsy. '''Zendaria - '''Czyż nie wygląda pięknie?" - i właśnie przez brak czynności, niektóre nagłówki (mimo 20 postaci!) są masakrycznie krótkie. Serio, ja, mając 10 postaci pisałam takie. I jeszcze jak tworzysz nagłówki typu "Azjaci" czy innej drużyny ładnie by wyglądało, gdybyś na początku dodał logo drużyny (bez ramki). - bardzo podoba mi się zadanie w tym odcinku. :3 Szkoda, że skrócone. :( - dalej nie wiem, co o tym sądzić, bo jeszcze nie skończyłeś. Ogółem: nieraz nie mogę się połapać, baardzo brakuje opisów czynności, ale odcinki są ciekawe i widać, że nie na siłę. :) '''Ortografia/interpunkcja: - radzę popracować nad ortografią. Poradzę Ci jak Pan - wpisuj wyraz w google, jak nie jesteś pewny jego pisowni. - interpunkcja też przeszkadza. Pierwsza rzecz: proszę Cię, NIE STAWIAJ spacji przez jakimikolwiek znakami interpunkcyjnymi prócz myślnika. Po drugie - czasem gdzieś brakuje przecinka. Nie oczekuję od Ciebie doskonałej interpunkcji i ortografii, bo nie wiem, ile masz lat. :P Ogółem: pracuj nad tymi dwiema rzeczami. :> No cóż, to wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłam. :) A jak gdzieś Cię obraziłam, to gomene. :P Pozdrawiam Volvi ;*